yugiohboardgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Davis
Zachary Davis is one of main characters from the sixth series. He was born in New York City, where he still lives in the sixth series, and is currently attending New York University's Theatre Program. He is currently in his first year at NYU, making him a freshmen. He is close friends with Jenna, Kessie, and Mina. He represents the new character of a future friend to AthrunZala00 and is also voiced by AthrunZala00. Appearance and Skills/Abilities Zachary's appearance is quite cheerful. He likes to wear light colors, like whites and light blues. He usually wears a white and black hoodie with red stripes, light blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and white shoes. His hair is orange and his eyes are green. The light colors that he wears represents his happy-go-lucky personality. As for his skills and abilities, he doesn't really fight so he doesn't really have fighting skills. However, during the Story Arc, he gains the ability of being a master swordsman (allowing him to fight with eight swords at once), the ability to fly, and elemental abilities. He loses these powers when the Story Arc ends. However, in the third arc of the sixth series, it is revealed that Zach can use Earth-style synergy. His skills with games are decent. He's not worried about winning games because he likes to have fun. He is good at video games as shown in episode 1 of the sixth series, when he dominants at Call of Duty. His personality is cheerful because he likes to have fun and has a lot of energy. He is very friendly, and is very protecting of the people close to him. He is also very perverted and thinks perverted thoughts when someone mentions something he thinks is sexual. Relationships Zachary has a few relationships (for now), whether it is a love relationship, hate relationship, or very close friend relationship. Here are a few of the important ones: Jenna Marshall, Kessie Hunter, and Mina Shimizu: These three are Zachary's best friends. Zachary has known these three since they started school at NYU. The four like to have fun, and are always seen hanging out together to pass time. It seems that Kessie and Zach are very close, but the two deny that they have feelings for each other. Zach and Kessie end up having sex at the party at Scott Carson's mansion; however, the two don't remember anything about it since their memories were wiped clean once more. In the Twelve Olympians arc, Zach has lost all memory of Jenna and lives as very close friends and pupils with Mina, Kessie and Andrews under their master. Jasehn Sarrhis and his crew: Zachary gets along with all of them, except Kadyn Black. Since Kadyn is rude, Zachary is not a fan of him. He questions the abilities that Jasehn, Scott Carson, and Kadyn have but gets along with them just fine. However, once everyone's memories are erased, Zach becomes close friends with Kadyn, hates Scott, and doesn't really know Jasehn. When their memories are reset again, Zach and his friends come into contact with Jasehn's crew but don't really talk with them. Later, Zach takes Jasehn on as an apprentice for learning earth-type synergy, until Zach is defeated by James and loses his soul. Later, Zach is revived and helps Jasehn out with synergy training once the Twelve Olympians are defeated. Damien Michaels and his crew: After being involved with fights about this group, Zach is not fond of any of them. However, he doesn't remember anything about them once his memory is erased. Andrews Williard Kressler III: Ever since he met Andrews, Zach has not been a fan. He gets annoyed with the things Andrews says and does, but continues to be friends with Andrews since Andrews is Kessie's cousin. The two are also perverts, which makes them close friends later in the series. Jun: A villain during the third arc of the sixth series. He is a synergy user who was once allies with Zach. However, Jun eventually leaves the group and becomes their enemy. Because of this, Zach does not like Jun. However, when Jun joins the group, Zach becomes close friends with him. Master Feng: The master of the synergy user group. Zach has high respect for him and is always saying good things about him. The two are huge perverts, and usually get nosebleeds when some sexual innuendo involving girls takes place. This is definitely shown on the cruise, when Jenna's and Isaac's spirit start to undress and play around with Mina, Kessie, and Nox. James Michael Wellington III: Jasehn's rival during the Twelve Olympians Arc. Zach does not like James since James beats on Jasehn all the time. Zach eventually fights James in a card duel to stop him but is defeated. After being defeated, Zach loses his soul. Zachary's Decks It is revealed during the beach trip, in his duel against Kadyn, that Zach uses a Gladiator/Crystal Beast deck. His strategy is to quick summon and beat down his opponent with his Gladiator Beasts. While doing this, he tries to summon or send to the Graveyard his Crystal Beast monsters so he can summon Rainbow Dragon to finish off his opponent. Later, when Zach starts to lose hope in his Gladiator/Crystal Beast deck, Zach plays a Wolf Deck. This deck revolves around wolf cards, as well as a special field card to assist the power of the deck.